Take It Off
by Chiyoku Shibata
Summary: One Shot inspired by Kesha's song "Take It Off" Tony wants to go with McGee to a club, Abby overhears and has the perfect place in mind. I think this spells trouble and Tim has an idea already... but will Tony see it coming?


"So, McGee," Tony started speaking, slight smirk on his face as he swirled in his chair and moved closer to McGee's desk, "weekend's upon us…got time off…let's go looking for a show, eh?" he asked, drumming his fingers against McGee's desk.

McGee scoffed, "whatever you drag me to, I'm not going to be the designated driver this time. No way."

Tonny snickered, and grabbed McGee's face, "I'm so proud of you, McGoo! You gonna get faded?"

McGee shook Tony off and made a noise of annoyance, "I dunno, Tony, but either way, I won't give a- because I won't be the designated driver." He said, his tone almost harsh.

"O.k., o.k., I get it. No need to be breaking bottles just yet, Timmy." He answered in a placating tone, his hands up as if surrendering. Then he clapped them, rubbed them together, and smiled, "so, what hole do we go to?"

"Whatever _hole_ you're looking for, Tony…" commented Gibbs, walking to his desk, and sneaking up on them, startling them, "…count me out." He finished, his tone serious, his face as well, yet there was a slight amusement behind the words as he changed the inflection of his voice when he said _hole_.

Tony almost blushed at the nuance, but he was too manly for that, so he coughed, and McGee snickered.

Abby came in at that moment, and having heard their conversation, jumped in excitement, "There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show." She commented, smiling brightly, and jumping slightly. Gibbs rolled his eyes, and ignored them, going back to his paperwork.

McGee sighed, "Abby, all your _places_ always involve freaks, and free-for-alls…" he trailed, and looked away. Tony smirked, "sounds like a party, then."

Abby smiled mysteriously, "oh, it is." She whispered, getting close to them and kneeling on the floor, right next to Tony. "There's a place downtown, where the freaks, as McGee says, all come around. It's really cool, very hardcore, and with glitter on the floor."

Tony's imagination started running, and his eyes wondered somewhere far away. He laughed giddily, and almost jumped in his seat, "I'm liking this more and more." Then he turned to McGee, "come on, don't be a party pooper, Timmy!" he exclaimed, almost whining.

"You're gonna regret your enthusiasm, Tony, I think I know Abby a bit more than you." Answered McGee, surrendering to his fate. Then he continued, sighing, "whatever place Abby's got planned to take us to, you've most likely never seen anything like it before."

Tony just laughed, throwing his head back, as if McGee had told the greatest joke ever. "Maybe something _you_ haven't seen, McInnocent, but _trust me_ when I say that _I've_ seen my good share of freaky things."

Abby laughed happily, "that's the spirit, Tony!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. While McGee just looked down and slowly shook his head, _poor Tony…_ he thought to himself, then he scoffed and smiled. "Well," he started saying, looking back up at Tony, and then at Abby, "if you say you've seen it all, Tony, then I'm in. I'm sure whatever hole in the wall we go to, in no way it'll take you by surprise."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "I'll take that how you said it, and not how you meant it."

Abby giggled, and twirled, before speaking, "k, guys, I'll pick you up with a taxi, that way we can all get drunk and not worry about having a designated driver."

McGee nodded with a smile, "alright, expect you at 10?"

"Yep" answered Abby, "remember, boys, dress freaky." She said with a laugh, before walking away.

Gibbs, still at his desk, smirked without looking up and kept writing a report.

Later that day… "You brought us to a gay club?" exclaimed Tony, Abby cackled, "a gay -transvestites- club." Tim just couldn't help himself, he started laughing loudly, clutching his stomach, "I knew it, I knew it!" he exclaimed in between laughs. Then he laughed harder when a passerby in a garish dress squeezed Tony's butt causing the older man to yelp and blush.

"I'm going to a bar!" Exclaimed Tony, still blushing, and rubbing his butt. Tim just kept laughing as he stared at Tony, who was quickly crossing the street and walking away. Then Tim was distracted from his laughter when Abby grabbed his arm and a beautifully dressed guy walked up them. "Mr. Gemcity! Abby! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Denise, we're back for some more research for my new book." Said Tim in greeting as the man grabbed him by the arm and took them inside.

A block away, Tony sighed in relief as he ordered a beer, and sat next to a busty brunette.

**the end**


End file.
